


Passing the Time

by absolutedepths



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Robot Sex, Robots, Wires, gender neutral reader, mettaton has a pussy, submissive mettaton, under desk, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutedepths/pseuds/absolutedepths
Summary: PWP? You're underneath Mettaton's desk during a busy day at work. Gender neutral reader, mettaton is a sub. Light wireplay :00 !!





	

It’s cramped, and it’s warm, and it’s dark, and it smells like Mettaton.

You’re not usually on your knees for this long, but today it’s definitely worth it. You’ve got full access to the soft thighs resting either side of your head, a panel slid open, and Mettaton’s underwear just inches from your face. You’ve already had an experimental twist of Mettaton’s wires, which made him give you a pleasant, if not forced smile from above you.

Despite being in his underwear, Mettaton still has his boots on, which he jokingly threatened to kick you with if you went too far. They’re black and glossy, like pvc, and glint just slightly in the light of the under-desk. Mettaton, above you, is speaking to someone on the phone, having long since forgotten you apparently, as he speaks freely and nonchalantly. Since you haven’t done anything to him in a while, you run your finger along the top of his thigh as if to say ‘I’m here.’

Mettaton’s thighs flex, they look almost human, save for the pearly silver colour, as he shuffles a little in response. He might have forgotten about your _arrangement_ , but he’ll remember it soon enough. He’s always eager to show off, which translates into his exhibitionism. Whether it’s moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear, taking risqué photos on iCloud, or hinting that you should tease him when you’re out with friends, Metta loves exhibitionism. He told you once it was like a secret show, where you have to perform not only for your audience who don’t know what’s going on, but try and excite your lover as well. This was one of the many things he let slip when you were just friends, and he didn’t see you as a potential sexual partner.

A few seconds have passed, so you lean forward and blow on his thigh just gently. This time Mettaton stops speaking for a moment, then picks back up again. He’s discussing a sponsorship, you think, the conversation is dripping with praise and money, but everything Mettaton ever says sounds like that. You lean your head against his thigh for a few moments, loving the texture of his synthetic skin against your face. His legs are a lot cooler than his chest, but they are still warm, not to mention soft to the touch. You draw little circles on his other thigh with your hand as you rest a while, enjoying how he feels. After a while you sit back up again and draw your hands down the outside of both of his thighs, gently applying a faint pressure as you move, tracing down his calves and stopping at his glossy boots. He must feel something like the chills humans get, as he shuffles a bit in his seat, moving his back.

“Hm? No darling, no issue. Go on!”

He’s talking to the person on the phone, but you can’t help but feel like it’s also a message for you. You lean forward and find the fleshy part of his inner thigh and sink your teeth into him quickly, like a chaste kiss but all teeth. He flexes again and you give him a quick lick. He doesn’t taste like much, not even the slight saltiness of human skin, but the texture is soft. When he opens his mouth to speak again after a few moments silence, you bite him again, a little longer, and a little harder. “I’m available every day except-hn!” he stops abruptly the moment your teeth latch onto him. He quickly steadies himself and picks back up. “ah, except for the 18th to the 24th, if that fits into your…schedule”

Ah! Cute! He had to search for that last word and you haven’t even done anything to him yet. The inside of Mettaton’s left thigh has a panel that can open up. It has a few uses, including allowing him to switch modes _down there_ , but there are also exposed wires. It’s a carry over from an old version of his legs that Mettaton has never needed to change. Well…he could have easily changed it, but you both know why he didn’t. You play around with the panel, as it’s open and resting on its own hinge. When the panel is down, you can barely see the seam, but while it’s open you can see right into parts of his leg. Unfortunately, all that’s viewable at the moment is a mess of stripped copper wires. They’re all connected however, and extremely sensitive when touched or messed around with. You can hear Mettaton attempting to wrap up the conversation quickly, but you won’t let him off so easily. Your hands hook around one of the copper wires as he speaks at a million miles an hour, causing him to stumble over his words. “I really must go, I have an appointment in ten m-minutes and I, uh, yes, yes darling, no that’s okay, we can arrange a call another t-time” his voice skips almost unnoticeably during that last word and your heart skips a beat. A few seconds later, Mettaton lets out a huge breath.

He rolls back on the chair and looks down at you, making you want to lean forward and kiss him. He’s got a light blush on his cheeks and he looks frustrated. “That was a really important call.”

“Should I have stopped? You didn’t say to-“

He glances down and coughs. “No, I didn’t say that.”

Oh god, cute. Cutecutecute! You really do lean up this time, hoisting yourself onto your knees with your hands on his thighs, leaning up and kissing him. It only lasts a few seconds but his mouth is soft and warm and slightly sweet, and his thighs feel great in your hands. You pull back quickly and drape yourself over his thighs, your head just poking out from under the desk. He runs his hand through your hair and you lean into the touch, feeling his fingers firmly run along your scalp. One of your hands moves from holding you slightly up to feeling around the edge of that open panel again, sliding against some of the wires. His face flushes a little pinker at that and you can’t keep a sick grin off your face.

“Darling,” he mutters, as if it’s a warning but his voice is too light and fluttery for it to be the least bit intimidating. Your finger hooks around a wire and tugs, and you feel light electrical currents flowing into you. It’s not dangerous, thanks to magic, and is incredibly pleasant, running up your arm. Mettaton seems to think so too because his hand grips your head a little firmer and he hums.

A knock at the door rouses you from your work and you quickly shuffle under the desk again. Mettaton looks down at you, slightly worried, but is forced to look back up again when the door swings open. You can’t see anything that’s going on, but someone’s shuffled in. They sound tired when they drawl “Boss, those fryers are damaged again.”

Burgerpants! Sweet, beautiful burgerpants.

He probably knows what’s between you two since you’ve spent a lot of time with him around the office, but he doesn’t know what’s between him and Mettaton right now. That is, you, and your finger hooked around Mettaton’s most sensitive wiring clusters.

“Which ones?”

“Too many. All of them. Almost. I told you, this model’s a wreck, and they’re not suitable for this kind of work- “

“Burgerpants, how is that my- “ he stops for a split second when you lick the inside of his thigh. “problem?”

“Well you insisted on them didn’t you?”

Your tongue reaches the outside of his panel. A trail of your saliva has been painted across his thigh, and he must feel the chill. “What are you- “ he stops. “Yes, um, sorry you’re right. I’ll have someone look at them for you.”

“Look at replacing them or fixing them? They’re not worth fixing.”

You run your tongue along a wire for a few seconds and Metta shifts, pressing his thigh into you just a little bit. “I don’t know, them, in general, the matter of them. The fryer matter. I can put Dave from accounting onto you. He needs something to do now that merch season is over.” He takes a particularly heavy breath after that sentence and leans back slightly.

“Should I call him now?” Burgerpants takes a few steps towards the desk. You freeze. He’s not going to see you, is he? Mettaton seems to agree with your sentiment as he shuffles forward and his voice picks up.

“Don’t!” He insists, and it looks like his hand is over the desk phone he has. “I can email him. Busy guy. Not sure what he’d be doing right now. I can just – “ he taps his head, signalling that he can email him without needing a computer – “and he’ll get onto you about”  - he stops to swallow thickly – “it.” There’s a silence for a few seconds and you worry that Burgerpants has worked out what’s going on.

“Hey boss”

“Y-Yes darling?”

“You’re not…” he pauses. “sick are you? Your face is flushed.”

“I’m just fine darling!” You take advantage of Burgerpants’ kindness to suck on Mettaton’s wires, feeling the numb electricity spread into your lips, tongue and mouth. “Just f-fi-fine. Is that all?”

“Yeah, sure boss. See you after lunch.”

“Bye bye Burgerpants!” Mettaton calls out. Before Burgerpants is out the door he groans inwardly and one had comes down to pull at your hair roughly. You can hear Burgerpants hesitate, but he finally leaves and Mettaton moans in a low voice, his voice skipping like an old CD. Your scalp starts to burn but that eggs you on to tug at his wiring with your teeth. “Darling that’s – s-stop now, ah” You pull away and look up at him.

“Are you okay?”

Mettaton’s biting his lip, his face is flushed and the LEDs in his eyes twinkle into heart shapes. “Yes, ohhh yes.”

That look on his face kills you and you push him backwards, rolling the desk chair back to give you room. You straddle his lap, thanking god that there aren’t any armrests on this chair. Your fingers thread through his wonderfully perfect hair, pulling at the strands that feel like plastic from all the hair product. His neck cranes back as you do, revealing his neck. Your faces are very close for a few moments as you drink in the hearts now fluttering across and around his eyes. Your free hand trails down his side, over the side of his heart case and to his hips.

“We’re alone right now Metta, but the door’s unlocked, remember?”

His eye widens and the LEDs clear up for a moment. “Ah, sh-should I-“

You lean down to his neck and lick a broad stripe up the side. This silences him immediately as he melts into your touch. “Don’t. It’s better this way. Anyone could walk in. Isn’t that exciting?” You whisper the last part into his ear, and he shudders. He’s like putty in your hands whenever there’s a risk of being seen, and it makes your heart throb a little bit harder to. Your hand reaches around to the front of his underwear, it’s showy and lacy and pink because of course it is. Your fingers trail over the front of it gently, feeling the warmth of his pussy.

“You look great, Metta.” You mean it. He really does. “All pretty and pink and undone, you sound good too. You’re skipping and fuzzing out.”

He rocks forward against your hand and you draw back, teasing him. You sink your teeth into your neck and he gasps and cries out softly, pressing his hands into your back.

“Do you want your co-workers to see you like this?”

“Ah – I  - I can’t but – I” He’s struggling to speak, and you can hear the various glitches in his voice. The hearts in his eye haven’t gone away but they’re a bit fuzzy around the edges too.

“Be honest sweetheart.” You purr.

One of his hands returns to his face where he cradles his own chin, fingers resting on his own lips. “I d-do, I want everyone to see me, I love it when p-people watch!”

You let go of his hair, pressing your lips together when he turns to look at you. His mouth meets yours with some force, and you both moan into the kiss. His tongue is soft and warm and tastes like sugar and strawberries, and when his mouth hangs open as you lean back, you can see a line of faintly pink spit run down his chin. It’s gross, but it’s also one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen.

Another knock on the door causes you to jump off him in alarm. Mettaton looks at you, panicked, and calls out quickly. “One moment dear, I just have to finish a phone call!”

You give him a quick kiss and dive under the table again, and Mettaton takes a few moments to get settle above you. His hair is still a mess, but he doesn’t seem to notice it. He presses himself almost against the table, making the space under the desk more claustrophobic than before. On the other hand, his crotch is a lot closer.

“Come in~!” There’s a pause and shuffling as the new figure enters the room. “Oh my dear it’s simply been forever! How are you?”

“I’m great!” A feminine voice boasts from above. “I’ve come here to fill you in on the finances for last month.”

Mettaton’s feet shuffle awkwardly around. You’re looking in-between his legs and salivating, wishing the nuisance would leave the room so you could make Metta scream already. Never one to wait, you slide forward and spread his legs gently while the person above you speaks at him, explaining how his earnings from merchandise compared to concerts, and so on. Metta takes a heavy breath above you and you watch him squirm just a little. Your heart picks up as you lean your knuckles into his underwear, pressing against him firmly.

He moans, a short “hmm” sound, pressing back into you.

“My thoughts exactly, which is why-“ the voice drawls on. You push his panties to the side, having had enough of teasing him, and slick your finger in his folds. He wriggles around impatiently, stopping abruptly when the voice above him pauses to move paper around. You choose that moment to press two fingers into him, curling them upward.

“Th-Thankyou…!” He moans into his hand.

“I’m not done yet.” The person quickly bites back, oblivious to the indecent face Mettaton is making right now. “Are you feeling alright?”

“W-wooonderful.” He assures them, as you scissor your fingers inside of him, making quiet lewd noises.

“Right. Well anyway, I’m already planning for next quarter, when we should…” they continue.

You add another finger and he hums shortly in response, his pussy squeezing around your fingers. It feels so lewd that you hold in a moan of your own, muffling yourself by mouthing at his clit. One of his hands grips the desk and the other moves down to your hair, pulling at it it and then smoothing it down in an attempt to stay quiet. He answers a question you don’t even hear with ‘absolutely’ and a mess of glitch sounds and static.

After he rocks into you a few more times and uses his hand to bite back a groan, you can feel his pussy twitching. He bites his lip and rocks gently on the chair as he cums, the person just across the room chattering all the while. He shudders in his seat, more than likely drawing a questioning glance his way before relaxing and pushing you back off him without a word. You take his hand from your head and lightly suck on his fingers for a little while to toy with him as he comes down from his high.

At some point, the person across the room must have become disinterested, because she’s packing up her things.

“I’ll speak to you tomorrow, sir.”

“See you tomorrow, darling.” He waves her off and she leaves with undue haste, leaving the two of you alone. As soon as the door slams shut Mettaton starts to giggle. He helps you out from under the desk and you sit on his lap again, straddling him.

“I think she’s onto us.” Mettaton says between giggles. “Oh dear.”

“How could she not?” you tease, kissing his forehead as you drink in the dishevelled look across his features. “With all the noise, and the hearts in your eyes.”

Mettaton looks genuinely surprised. “No way…?” He brings his hand up to his face. “That was going off? The whole time?”

You snicker. “Yeah, I think so.”

He shakes his head. “Oh my goodness…I’m gonna…”

“Get me back?” You offer.

He grins. He picks you up and lays you flat across the desk on your back, leaning over you. His smile is more sinister than a few seconds ago, and his eyes flash red for a few seconds. “Oh yes darling. And I’m locking the door this time.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mettaton is a switch....................  
> also if you're subscribed to me, hi! I'm not dead, but I don't really intend to write undertale fics anymore. this is a kinda gift / kinda me indulging my robot kink :0 !! expect a opm fic in the future maybe.........no promises. i love genos


End file.
